


08.14.2017

by gingergenower



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, if you're looking for escapism this is not it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Spider-Man attends a protest in Times Square.#refusefascism





	08.14.2017

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going there because Marvel won't.

It’s Spider-Man’s first day in Manhattan, swinging over Times Square and watching the crowd, but no one really cares. It’s not his name they’re chanting.

MJ’s somewhere in there. She said she was going and Ned asked her when she wanted to meet up, like it wasn’t a question, but Peter knew he wouldn’t be going as himself. If the police weren’t going to protect people then Spider-Man sure as shit was.

He watches the fringes of the crowd. Sheer volume of people should have kept opposition away, but there’s 50 or so of them and he’s not taking a single chance with the lives of the protesters.

Nazis (the “alt right”, MJ explained to him, are Nazis trying to rebrand themselves to be more accessible and less stigmatised, so he’s calling a spade a spade), killed a person in broad daylight, but not his city. Not today.

Someone shouts for him- he hurls himself down to the ground, landing lightly in front of them, but it’s just a woman who offers him a flag.

It reads “#RefuseFascism”, and Peter swallows. It’s an offer he can refuse. It might be better for PR if Spider-Man doesn’t have political alliances, be easier if he doesn't speak out about things like this-

Spider-Man doesn't want Nazi support. 

Fuck his PR.

He ties it in a knot around his neck, wearing it like a cape, and thanks her. She nods, and watches him launch himself back into the sky.

If they’re not afraid of the anti-fascist movement, these angry, grieving people, they’ll learn to be. When kind people decide to fight wars, they don’t surrender. They don’t beg.

History tends to repeat itself. They'll win.

**Author's Note:**

> for Heather Heyer, and every person who has knowingly or not put their life on the line for the freedom of all people; we’ll keep fighting.


End file.
